


Divining A Common Man

by SaxKingEthan5943



Category: The Diviners - Jim Leonard Jr.
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:34:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27566839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaxKingEthan5943/pseuds/SaxKingEthan5943
Summary: An ex-preacher, C.C. Showers, with a troubled past heads out on the road looking for a new start. He ends up in the small town of Zion, Indiana and meets a nice family that takes him in and gives him a job. C.C. had a secret that little of the town shared, but one person who did, would change his life.
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So, i started this when i was in our high school's production of The Diviners. Me and a few friends made jokes that Ferris and C.C. were gay and thus, it was born. 
> 
> I have up to chapter seven already written and i need motivation to continue it

A New Start

I’m walkin’ down the road with no real purpose or destination. Just tryin’ to find some work. I see a sweet girl and a young boy outside cleaning the porch and I head up to them.  
"Sweepin' and sweepin'!" He bumps into me. "Hi," he says, confused.  
"Hi!" I reply back, giving a friendly smile to him.  
The girl comes up in a protective and cautious manner. "Hello? What are you doin' mister?"   
I hesitate before deciding on explaining myself. "Well to tell you the truth ma'am, I'm lost." The girl looks skeptical, so I continue. "Well, I saw my friend over here givin' the grass a once over and I thought to myself, 'there's a man who cares about the land he stands on.' I says, 'there's a man who can tell me where I am."  
The boy's face lights up. "You're at Buddy Layman's house!" Buddy states proudly as he starts pointing things out as he's talking. "There's his windows, his porch, and this girl? She's his sister!" He grins.  
I chuckled at Buddy's strange way of speaking. "A fine upstanding man like yourself oughta love keepin' clean."  
His face dropped at that and he looked awful scared, starting to crouch in fear. "D-don't make him get wet!"  
His sister looked at me angrily and accusingly. "Are you sellin' soap or somethin' mister?!"   
Quite frankly, I was confused. Since when was selling soap a bad thing? "No, ma'am, I was just try-"  
"Jenny Mae! Don't let that guy wash him!" Buddy hid behind her, whose name appeared to be Jenny Mae.  
"Ma'am, I wasn't tryin' to scare anybody. I'm just lookin' for work. Maybe some food or a place to stay. I'm not a big eater. A crumb here and a crumb there." I explained myself more clearly. I was starving at this point, and so the oddness of earlier wore off quite quickly in my need for food.  
Buddy calmed down a little bit and Jenny Mae appeared sympathetic to my plight."Well, my daddy might have a job for you. I'll go ask him." She walked through the door and left me and Buddy for some conversation.  
"What's your name mister?" He asked curiously. Friendly kid.  
"C.C." I replied.  
He looked deep thought for a second after that. "Ya know something C.C? I know what's up there." He points to the sky.  
"And what's that, Bud?"  
"Jesus lives up there." He said with awe.  
My past started to bubble up in my mind, and I wince a little before quickly brushing it off. "So, you know your way around the church then?" I asked.  
Buddy looked at me like I was born yesterday. "We don't got a church, C.C.! Don't you know nothin'?" He said it like it was common knowledge for everyone, even newcomers like me.  
"So your mama taught you the gospel at home?"

His expression turned sad, tinged with concern. "Y...You haven't seen her, have you?" His eyes were a little hopeful, like he wished my answer was going to be that I have.  
"How long's she been gone?" I inquired. I hadn't seen a woman who mentioned a son in my travels, or any that had Buddy's straw blonde hair, so I didn't think I had seen his mother.   
"Just over a few months, C.C. I've been lookin, everywhere and I can't find her no where." His voice went real sad as he looked down at the ground dejected.  
So, we got a boy, a girl and a father with no mother. I see opportunity. "Well, I'd imagine she's up in heaven." I offer up.  
"Heaven? What's she do up there?"  
"Well, I'd guess she's flyin' and singin' with the angels."  
"She's flyin'?!" He repeats with awe, jumping up.  
Jenny Mae and their dad walk out of the house. Buddy is still yammerin' about flyin', and he runs up to them as they approach. "Dad, mama's flyin' and singin' up there with Jesus!"  
"You're gonna be flyin' too if you don't get those chores done by noon, boy." His dad says in a gruff voice. He's a man who's fairly tall, well-built and a bit on the stockier side, wearing a mechanic's overalls. I felt a small tug in my chest, an all too familiar feeling.  
I can't do this. Not again.  
"Hi, I’m C.C. Showers!" I extend my hand out for a handshake, and he takes it.  
"Nice to meet ya. I'm Ferris. Ferris Layman." Ferris. Rolls off the tongue nicely.  
I pause for a second before asking my offer. "I was just lookin' f-for some work and a place to sleep."  
Ferris gives me a small smile. "Well C.C., are you willing to work for your keep?"  
"Y-yes sir. Anything." I say eagerly.   
He notices my cleaner-than-most clothes and raises an eyebrow. "You look like you've had a job before. What'cha do?"  
"Well..." He aint gon' believe me. "Is' a preacher."  
Ferris chuckles, his statement ending in a humorous tone. "Aw, you full of shit, ain't you?"  
"No sir. I used to preach in Kentucky. It's not a sin to change, and I have changed." I said honestly.  
He realised I was tellin' the truth and he started fumin'. "You mean a bible thumping, prayer singing heaven and hell fire preacher!?" Ferris's stance turned into a more aggressive one.  
"Now hold the boat!" I hold my hands up in defense. "I don't preach no more. I left."  
"You left and came here where there ain't a job for miles? What the hell did you do?" He inquired, raising his eyebrow again.  
I can't say. I don't like how he's gettin' in my business. "It don't matter no more!" I blurt out before regaining my composure. "Listen I’m just tryna get by, but I can leave."  
Buddy chimed in at this point, looking up at me with a hopeful tone. "Ain't you gonna stay a while C.C.?"  
"Well, I mean.." I trailed off. I never got an answer, and I didn't want to impose. Jenny Mae speaks up in my defense.   
"He can sleep in the barn, daddy."  
"I-I don't wanna be a burden I'll just-" I start up, but Ferris cuts in before I stake my leave.  
"My barn oughta be good enough for a good man to sleep in."  
"I don't wanna bother-"  
"C.C., I could use the help." Ferris insists.  
Jenny Mae walks back inside, looking at me over her shoulder. "I'll get ya some blankets.”  
"Welcome to the garage."


	2. Reliving The Church

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Big sad goes down. This is where we take the original story, murder it's parents and call it a whore. Buddy is literally so innocent i can't

Ferris, Buddy, Jenny Mae and I went to the diner to grab somethin' to eat. A short and sweet lookin' waitress walks up to our table. "Mornin' boys. What can I get you?" She said sweetly to me and Ferris. My legs ache from those months of walking, and now with a place to finally rest, the pain seems dull, but still a stinging reminder of my trek. Damn. I wish I never did that to Clint. "I'd like a donut." Ferris's voice breaks through my thoughts. I look up, realizing I forgot to answer. "Coffee for me." She smiles. "You're that new preacher fella, ain't you! Coffee's on the house." She said cheerfully with a sweet smile on her face. Words already gotten around then, huh. "I don-" I started to correct her, but before I could tell her I don't preach anymore, she starts up again facing Ferris. "Plain's a penny, glazed is two cents, Ferris." "Plain." The waitress walks off, and I look at Ferris. "She sounds like a nice girl." Ferris scoffs.. "Yeah but she's pushy. Nothin' worse than a damn woman who's pushy!" She returns back with our food at that moment, and she gives Ferris a look. "You gon’ cuss, you can eat this outside, Ferris. You know the rules." Her voice takes on a sort of robotic tone, as if she's repeated this line several times before. "No drinkin'-" Ferris joins in and says the rest of the rules with her. "-no cussin' and you pray before you eat." Pray? Surely they said 'pay', right? "Hey, C.C., care to say grace?" The waitress is looking at me now, and I freeze. I swore I'd NEVER say grace again after Hatchet. She notices my pause and continues. "It's only right for our guests to say grace." "I can't do it." I mumble. "It's just a donut C.C." Ferris complains. "C'mon, Ferris. I can't do it!" The waitress grabs the plate back, like an owner withholding food from their dog. "You don't pray, you don't eat." "Listen C.C. I really am kinda hungry." Ferris says to me, a light tone in his voice. He thinks I'm playing around. I can't. I have to leave. Right now. "No!" I stand up, slamming my hands on the table. "You don't understand!" I storm out of the diner with tears in my eyes and guilt in my soul. I reach the barn and sit down on the hay strewn ground. And I just cry. Memories from the church start flooding back, filling my head. I start hearin' daddy and the townsfolk yellin'.

_My daddy has me backed into a corner. "You can't be a preacher if you're a dirty fucking sinner!" "I-I ain't a sinner! They're lyin' to you!" Church girls chime in, their voices like deadly bells. "We saw you kissin' a-"_

Buddy runs into the barn. "C.C.! What happened!" I sit up, jolting outta my flashback and I feel strange. My legs are shaking. Ferris runs in and, upon seeing where I am, comes over and puts his hand on my shoulder in a comforting and gentle manner. "C.C.! You alright?" I can't think straight. I'm overwhelmed and I’m scared. I don't say anythin'. Ferris gives my shoulder a gentle squeeze. "C.C., everything's gonna be fine. I’m so sorry. I didn't know." My head clears, but different thoughts come back. Thoughts that shouldn't have ever been there in the first place. Thoughts that almost got me killed. I stand up and shove him off, putting distance between us. "I-I'm sorry. I.... I need to talk to Buddy." Ferris and Jenny Mae reluctantly leave and Buddy comes over to stand beside me, curious and waiting. We sit on the hood of an old Buick lyin' in the barn. "What's on your mind C.C.?" Buddy speaks first. "Well, I gotta tell ya somethin'. But you gotta keep secret. This ain't gettin' out to nobody, ya hear? Not unless I say so." I tell him, and the boy straightens up a bit and puts a serious face on with a nod. "Loud and clear C.C." "Good.” I pause, thinking of a way to explain it to him. “...ya know how you feel ‘bout water?" "Yeah. He hates it. It's cold and awful scary." "Well Bud, that's how I feel 'bout preachin'." Buddy looks sympathetic, frowning. "That sounds terrible! How come?" I pretty much just met this boy, but he's probably the only one I can open up to currently. He’s so easy to talk to. Well, I'll move on to the next state if this goes badly. "I ain't told no one this. You're the first. So don't tell a soul. Got it?" "Got it, C.C." "Well, back when I’sa preacher, still green, just about a year ago, there was this boy who would wait for me at the end of every sermon. His name was Clinton Greenbrook. Clint, as we all called him. He had the prettiest eyes I’d ever seen. They was as blue as the sky above. Now, he'd walk me all the way to my daddy's ranch then he'd walk all the way back to his. Every Sunday for awhile, he did that. Over the course of about ten months of walkin' me home, this feelin' started growin'.” I heard my own voice go a little dreamy, even all these months later. “It was a strange sort of feelin’ that I hadn’t felt before. It was an adoration of some sort, but I knew in my heart that it was much more than that. “He said he wanted to go into the corn fields with me and just have a good time. Drink a little, smoke a little. We walked around for a while, even lost each other a few times, then we sat down close to one another. I says to him, 'I-I got somethin' to tell ya.' I says, 'ever since you started walkin' me home I-I started gettin' this feelin'.” Buddy looks at me intriguingly, listening intently to my story. I gulp as I continue onto the next part. “‘This feelin' that should probably be for girls. B-but it’s not.’ I told him. I told him all of this. ‘I think I love you, Clint. More than just a good pal.’ I leaned in without thinkin', like it was instinct, and tried to kiss him. He shoves me off and gets up with this look on his face that broke my heart.” My shoulder slump at the memory. “His face said it all. ‘What are you?’, it read. He storms off to lord knows where. I stand up, heart crushed to find a group of girls from the church laughin' and pointin' at me. 'A queer preacher? Now that just ain’t right. Wait till your daddy finds out, Showers!' I tried to make it seem like it didn't happen. But it did. My first instinct was to run to the church and confess my sins. I swung open the doors to find those girls. Those damn girls tellin' my daddy what happened. He started yellin' and backed me up into the corner so I couldn't run. What he said next, I'll never forget. He- he said, 'You can’t be a preacher if you're a dirty fuckin’ sinner!' And then he.... he hit me. For the first time in twenty six years. I got him off of me and ran. I ran so fast my legs were burnin'. A few weeks of walkin', and I’m in Indiana. Lookin' for work." That took more out of me to confess than I thought it would. I’m up in a ball on the haystacks, knees to my chin. I bury my face in my knees and I must be every shade of red. I probably look just pathetic. Great. Now he knows I’m a dirty fuckin’ sinner. I look up. Buddy has tears in his eyes. As do I. He just hugs me, much to my shock. We stay for awhile as he comforts me. "You ain't a sinner.” He finally says. “We all sin. Even his daddy. His daddy likes you, ya know?" I blink. "He what?" "He likes havin' you around. He also said you look mighty fine in that button shirt of yours. He overheard his daddy." He said confidently. I can't help but feel my cheeks burn in a light blush. But these were just friendly compliments. They had to be. "Well, if he didn't like me here, I’da been gone by now." Buddy laughs lightly. “Yeah, he guesses that’s true.” We stay in that barn till nightfall. Just enjoying each other’s company in silence while laying on the hood of the Buick. Finally, I sit up. "Well, you should get back inside now. Jenny Mae's probably worried about you." I slide off the hood and walk over to Buddy’s side to help him off. He doesn’t protest, comfortable with my assistance. "Alright C.C., goodnight!" He waves to me, walking off towards the barn door. "Goodnight Buddy." I say back with a small smile. Right before he closes the door, he turns around and flashes me a big smile through the dusk light of the barn. "He loves ya C.C.!" He says cheerfully. I smile, even though he can't see me. "I love you too Bud." I say back as he leaves the barn, closing the door.


	3. Confession And The Outcome

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: MEGA homophobe stuff in this one boys
> 
> Dewey feels it's finally time to tell someone how he feels

**_Third person_ **

"Melvin, I don't know what to do!" Dewey is pacing on his porch with his fellow farm hand, Melvin, sitting in a chair beside him. "I mean, I can't just tell him!" "Dewey, slow down. It's gonna be hard, but you just have to tell him." Melvin said lazily, like he’s said this a thousand times before. "But what about Darlene? She's gonna be awful sad." Dewey frets. He’s trying to think of an excuse, any excuse, even if it’s a dumb one like the one he just said. "Listen, Dew. If you tell the truth, no one can be mad." Melvin assures him. Dewey stops, taking a deep breath to steady himself. "Then- then I'll do it tonight." Melvin stands up and gives him a pat on the back. "Atta boy!" "Right. Now, I have to get to the farm and help Basil out." "Go get em', tiger!"

_**In the garage (C.C.’s POV)** _

“Alright. Just hand me the grease and we’re good, C.C.” I reach over to grab the grease at Ferris’s command. When I hand it to him, our fingers brush. A very small thing. But I get that feelin’ again. The one I felt for Clint. No. I can’t get hurt again. Not here. I try to turn off these feelings. They’re unnatural. Ferris’s voice breaks through my thoughts again. “And.....done! Look at that, C.C.! Good as new.” We finally finished fixin’ god knows what. Some car of a kind I didn’t know offhand. I did it. I finished my first job as a mechanic. Though I should be looking at whatever the hell we just fixed, my eyes can’t help but drift elsewhere. Before I know it, I’m looking at Ferris. “It’s perfect…” I say involuntarily, more of a mumble than anything. I see Ferris’ eyes flash, and I don’t know where they were originally looking before they were faced towards the now-fixed object. “Yeah.. it really is”. There’s a moment of silence. Not an overly uncomfortable one, but still tense. Ferris breaks the tension. “You know, you really are amazing C.C.” His face is flushed red across his cheeks and nose. I can’t blame him. He’s been working all day. It must be from the heat. “I am?” I ask. “Yeah...you’re smart, you’re kind, you’re caring, you’re mechanically inclined...for the most part.” Ferris flashes a smile. I snicker at that last bit. “And you’re really good with Buddy. I don’t know how you do it. I’ve been that boy’s father for almost 14 years now and I’ve never seen him connect to anyone more than he connects with you.” “I-It’s really nothing, Ferris. He just needs a friend, that’s all.” I chuckle weakly, and I can feel my face turning all shades of crimson. Oh, if only he knew what he was doin’ to me. “You’re also really handsome. I’m shocked you haven’t found a pretty lady to make your wife.” He adds on. Oh, if only he knew. “Well, that’s a complicated story.” “Them girls are missin’ out. If you was a lady, I’d make you my wife in a heartbeat.” He said it so nonchalantly that I almost didn’t register what he said. If my face wasn’t red before, it’s certainly red now. He can’t just say these things so casually! “T-thank you, Ferris. I admire you as well.” “You remind me of my former wife in ways. She was similar to you.” He looks at me again, his eyes seeming to search me for something. God, I can’t hold it in. I have to tell him. If Buddy knows, it’s right that he knows too. “Ferris, I have to tell you-“ “Excuse me,” a voice comes from behind us, “is there any way you could fix my bicycle? Damn thing’s been busted for a week.” Of course, a customer walks in right then and there. Just my luck. “Why of course! That’s our job, sir! Anyways, what were you tryna tell me, C.C?” Ferris responds so innocently as he turns to me. “N-Nothing. It’s nothing. Now let’s fix us up a bike, shall we?” I guess it’ll have to wait.

_**Back on the farm, 3rd person** _

Dewey makes his way through the town to get to Basil’s farm, but on the way, he sees Basil and the Layman family working on something. "H-hey Basil! I was just headin' to the fields." Dewey says as he approaches them. "Heya Dewey! I’m just gettin' my bicycle all fixed up for the hop tomorrow!" Basil responds casually. The hop. He completely forgot about the hop. "Yeah all spickin' and spannin' I see." "Luella and I are pretty excited. You takin' Darlene?" "Y-yeah." Basil narrows his eyes, inspecting Dewey. "You alright boy?" "Yeah I’m fine." Basil throws the towel he was holding over his shoulder. "Well, I'm gonna leave it to you guys. I’m headin' to the fields with Dew. See y'all in the mornin'!" They walk off in the direction of the farm. "H-hey Basil?" "Yeah?" "Can I ask you somethin'?" "Of course Dewey, what is it?" He pauses, not knowing how to word it. "What's your opinion on...on homosexuals?" Without a second thought, Basil starts going off. "They are all sinners and don't belong here. It's unnatural. And disgusting." Dewey's mood drops. They stop walking. "Why'd you ask?" Dewey forces a fake smile. "O-oh I was just makin' sure you stuck to faith! A lot of people left after the church fell." Basil snickers. "Well Dew, no matter what, I'll always be Christian." Dewey felt awful. He felt sick. He wanted to go home. "So just to be sure, if, now this is a big if, if I was a homo, you'd hate me?" That word hurt to say. "Well you'd be harder to hate since I've known you forever but, yeah. It's sinful and unnatural." Now Dewey felt tired. Sad and unwilling. And it was obvious. "Wait a minute." He's on to him. Dewey gulps. "What is with these questions." "Well I j-just wan-" Basil's face was struck with realisation. "Dewey. Are you a queer?!" Dewey's heart is racing as he thinks of a good lie."N-no no! I was curious is all!" "Oh lord you are. I can't believe this." Basil starts walking away. "Basil! Wait!" Dewey begs. Basil stops and turns around. "I’ve liked you. I’ve liked you for the longest time now. I thought it was normal till I read the Bible." Basil starts walking back and Dewey keeps going, hope sparking in him. "I love you Basil! Can't you see? Can’t you find it in your heart to-" And with that, Basil punches Dewey in the face, knocking him down and out. "Get the hell outta my sight." Basil growled before walking away and leaving Dewey in the dirt.


End file.
